A Little Tender Loving Care
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: After being shot during a robbery, David goes to Rumple's to convalesce and in exchange for a place to stay, he helps Rumple get the attention of his pretty housekeeper Belle. They also have more time to bond when a flu leaves Rumple bedridden too so they're both at Belle's mercy, which is not something Rumple particularly objects to. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Only plot belongs to me! And just a note: Snow not being in this is NOT a plot hole. I did it on purpose because I don't like having her in my stories.  
**

"Okay," David told Emma as they pulled up in front of the Storybrooke bank where a robbery was in progress. "How many hostages did they say there were?"

"Five, I think," Emma replied. Do you want me to go in with you? I'm going in with you."

"No, I want you to stay outside and tend to the hostages when I get them outside," He told her. "Take anyone that needs it to the hospital or to see Dr. Hopper. I'll deal with the robbers."

"Come on, Dad," Emma told him. "I know how to handle a gun. I'll be fine."

"I know you'll think I'm being ridiculous, and I know you're more than capable, believe me," Charming told her. "But I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt when it doesn't have to be that way. Sit it out this time and I promise that next time there's a robbery, you can burst in and shoot as many people as you want. That are doing bad things, of course," he finished.

"Oh, all right," Emma said. "Now go! We don't know how much time we have." She gave him a nudge in the direction of the bank and he took a few steps forward, but then turned around, walked back, and gave her a hug before running into the bank at full speed.

"All right," he said to the robbers who were holding bags full of money and surrounded by frightened bank customers who were all face down on the floor. "Put the money down and let everyone go. There doesn't have to be any bloodshed."

The robbers laughed from behind their ski masks. "Who's gonna make us go peacefully?" One asked. "You? Did you come in here by yourself? How stupid are you?" Then, to make a point, he shot a warning shot into the air. It didn't hit David, but it frightened Emma enough that she came running in to see what had happened. She got in a tussle with one of the robbers and knocked one out, then held the rest at bay with her gun while David helped the hostages out of the bank.

Then, when they were being handcuffed, that's when everything went wrong. One of them knocked Emma out and tried to make a run for it and when David was wrestling him to the floor, the robber's gun went off and shot David in the hip. He had just enough strength to shoot both suspects in a way that made it hard for them to go much of anywhere, then he passed out.

* * *

When Emma woke up, she gasped at the sight of David in a pool of blood and called for an ambulance, as well as for someone to come and get the robbers because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it all on her own.

Of course, news about what had happened quickly got around town and soon, David's hospital room was full of visitors.

"With that busted hip of yours, you can't stay at your house," Belle told him. "You won't be able to make it up the stairs."

"That's a really good point!" Emma told her. Then she said, "But if he can't stay at our house, where will he go?"

"I can take him in," Rumple offered to everyone's surprise. "My house is all on one level because of my own issues." He held up his cane. "It should be easy for him to maneuver."

David hesitated. It was a nice, even reasonable offer, but he still couldn't stop himself from feeling a little nervous. It _was_ Rumplestiltskin he would be rooming with after all. He tried to think of a good, solid objection, but he couldn't, especially when Emma took his hand and promised she would call him every night.

"All right," he said at last. "I'll take you up on your offer, Gold. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rumple nodded. "Belle and I will have everything set up by the time you get done with your first round of therapy, I promise."

* * *

"That was so sweet of you to invite David to convalesce here," Belle told Rumple as she made up the guest bed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek which made him flush and chuckle awkwardly. He'd always wanted her to do that.

"I-I don't know how nice it was," he got out. "I just…I hope I didn't inconvenience you, giving you another person to clean up after."

"Oh, you hardly make much of a mess at all. It's no trouble," Belle brushed this criticism aside. "Besides, what's so difficult about helping two men with their exercises compared to helping one?" She grinned. "Lucky me, don't you think? Two handsome men who have trouble moving with me controlling everything they do. Kind of gives a girl a bit of a power rush." She got close enough to him that he could smell the rose in her shampoo and winked as the laundry beeped. "There's the dryer. I have to go get the sheets out."

"Oh, all right," Rumple sighed as she left.

The doorbell rang and Rumple picked up his cane and went to answer it.

"Are we early?" Emma asked. She had David in a wheelchair and he held a cane of his own on his lap. "David's just doing so well with therapy that it didn't take as long as we originally thought.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Rumple told her. "David, you can come and sit down. Belle's still making up your bed, but it'll be ready by tonight."

"Thank you," David told him as Emma took his arm and helped him to the sofa. "That…that's very nice of you."

A short while later, Belle came into the room. "Hello, David," she said. "I thought I heard you coming. I have your bed ready for you. Would you like to lie down?"

"Well," David got up, took a few steps, winced, and then Belle caught him just in time.

"All right," she said, grunting as she tried to help him stand up. "It's bed for you."

"Oh, all right," David sighed. "Let's go."

It took some time, but soon, between the two of them, Rumple and Belle got David to bed and tucked him in.

"I want you to stay here and don't walk around too much," Belle said. "Except for when you go to therapy or are just walking short distances."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with myself in the meantime?" David asked.

As Rumple chortled, Belle gave David a smile. "I'm so glad you asked," she said and then strode out of the room.

"What's so funny?" David asked in a panicked voice. "Gold, why are you laughing?"

"Well, this isn't gonna be a good time for you," Rumple told him. "I never took you to be much of a reader, David Nolan. But that's what you get to do now."

"What do you mean?" David asked. But his question was soon answered when Belle came into the room with a pile of books in her arms and placed them next to David on the bed. "Here's something for you to do," she said. "A list of classic novels. Now that you can't be out fighting evil as easily, it wouldn't hurt you to crack a book open, because exercise for the brain is just as good as exercise for the body."

"Belle, you know I love books as much as the next person," David told her as he pulled a paper out of one of them and saw that it was a list of all the books in the pile. "But do I really have to read _all_ of these?"

"Yes," Belle nodded and put her hands on her hips. "What _else_ do you have to do?"

David groaned and Rumple chuckled as the man looked through all the books and tried to figure out which long, dusty volume he would try and go through first. "Don't you laugh," he said to Rumple. "This will happen to you some day."

"Oh, I know that," Rumple nodded. "I live here. I'm used to it. Enjoy your rest." He smirked and left the room, leaving David to his books and the little bell that he had on the bedside table to get Belle's attention when she needed him.

* * *

As the days went by, the three of them, Rumple, Belle, and David settled into a pattern: Rumple would go off to the shop in the morning while both Belle and David stayed home, and then he would return in the early afternoon. However, one day he returned home early, sneezing like mad, sniffling, and looking like he was going to faint.

"Oh, my goodness!" Belle cried as she ran toward the door to grab hold of him. "Rumple, are you all right? It looks like you have that flu bug that's going around."

"No, no," Rumple shook his head and sat down. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need to rest a little." He stared at the television and frowned. Belle's soap was on, and a character was plotting to blow up an orphanage.

"What in the hell is this?" Rumple asked, scrunching up his nose. "Is this what you do while I'm gone all day? Watch garbage?"

"It's not garbage!" Belle cried. "They're good stories! I do more than just read books, you know. And no, this is not exactly what I do. Usually I can hear what they're saying."

"I love it," David added. "One guy poisoned his brother, kicked a puppy, and pushed an old lady down the stairs."

Rumple sneezed and then scoffed. "And yet if I did any of those things, or even _thought_ about doing them, you and Emma would send me straight to jail."

"What is the problem you have with my stories?" Belle asked.

"Not only are the plots ridiculous, but the names too!" Rumple cried, gesticulating wildly at the screen with the hand that wasn't gripping his walking stick and then putting that hand to his heart, crying dramatically, "Oh, Stone! Sapphire can't love you, she loves Placenta!"

"I don't think anyone whose name is Rumplestiltskin should be making fun of what people call themselves," Belle told him dryly.

"My father named me that!" Rumple replied. "We know he's crazy! It's not my fault!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Belle nodded. "Now let's get you to bed."

It was as she was hustling him toward the bedroom that the doorbell rang. Belle went to answer it and found Emma standing on the doorstep. "Hi," she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, come in!" Belle smiled. "We're just watching a little television is all."

"You watch this too?" Emma sat down and looked at the TV. "Have they said who murdered the judge yet? Or where the $50,000 stolen from the church is?"

"You too?" Rumple asked in amazement.

"I get bored waiting for calls sometimes," Emma got out. "I don't watch a lot, but I catch things on occasion."

"What's in the bag?" David asked.

"Oh, here," Emma said and handed the bag over. "It's a bearclaw. I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you!" David nodded. They all watched together for a little while longer and then Emma got a call.

"I have to go now and see about some issue down at the school," she said, giving David a kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing bad, just pranksters or something."

"Well, be safe!" David called after her. "You don't want to be hurt and bedridden like me."

"Speaking of which, you need to go back to bed," Belle told him. "You've been out here for much longer than your hour allotment. And Rumple, you too."

"It's ridiculous," Rumple told her for the thousandth time and then sneezed again.

"What do I have to do to convince you that you that you're ill and you need to rest?" Belle asked. "Push you onto the mattress, yank off all your clothes, and tie you down?"

"Yes," Rumple replied after a slight pause as his brain showed him that image.

When both Rumple and David were back in bed (in the same room, no less), David picked up the copy of Machiavelli's _The Prince_ that he was trying to slog through, and opened it up to try and read some more.

"I've read that," Rumple said.

"I know," Charming told him. "You've probably read every book in this pile. You don't have to brag."

"Actually, I would love to," Rumple replied. "But I won't. Wouldn't want to keep you from your reading." He coughed and gagged, and when he stopped, David said, "Yeah, it's so easy to concentrate in here." He paused.

"I've been meaning to ask you: Why did you invite me to stay with you? We've never particularly been on good terms."

"Well, I thought that if I did you this favor, you would do one for me in return," Rumple replied. "Belle's been working for me for a while and I just…I want her to know that she means something to me. Not just as a housekeeper or a caretaker, but as a…as a woman. Can you help me do that?"

"Sure," David nodded, a little surprised. "I think I can."

"Even when I'm sick like this?" Rumple asked. "I'm sure I look _very_ attractive."

"Don't doubt yourself," David encouraged. "Just say something nice and go from there."

So when Belle came in with his tea, Rumple tried that out. "Before I lose my sense of smell, can I just say that that shampoo you use smells wonderful?" He asked.

"Well, thank you," Belle chuckled. "I've always liked roses."

"Well, here, then," Rumple continued, zapping one up and holding it out to her. "Take this. Hopefully it brightens up your room a bit."

"I think it will," Belle smiled. "Thank you. Enough of this flattery now, though. Time to get some rest."

"All right," Rumple replied and let her fix his blankets before she turned off the lights and left both him and David alone.

"How was that?" Rumple asked. "Was it too much?"

"I wouldn't say so, since she was receptive to it," David assured him. "It was a good start. Just do little things to show her that you pay attention to her and care about what she thinks and by the time you're well again, you'll be ready to ask her out on a date."

"Do I hear talking when you're supposed to be resting?" Belle called to them. "Don't make me come in there!"

They heard her approaching the bedroom and with matching alarmed looks threw their blankets over their heads and pretended to be asleep until Belle went away and shut the door behind her.

"That was close," Rumple whispered. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Charming nodded. "I agree."

* * *

It took some time, but as soon as Rumple could keep solid food down (his cold had evolved into a flu soon after its initial onset) he decided to screw up his courage, do as David had suggested, and ask Belle out on a date.

He did it at breakfast so the prospect wouldn't be hanging over him every day. With David watching, Rumple and Belle worked together to make pancakes and as she pulled out the eggs, he blurted it out.

"Belle, would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night if you don't have any other plans? Unless of course you don't want to," he said quickly without allowing her to answer. "It was just a suggestion, and I understand-"

"Stop," Belle said firmly, cutting him off. "I would love to go with you. I figured that with the flowers and the compliments something like this was coming. I would have asked you, but I'm glad you found it in yourself to ask me first." She paused. "Since you're better and everything, you wouldn't mind looking after David while I go look for a dress, would you?"

"I don't need anyone to look after me," David told her. "But sure, you go and get yourself a dress. I'll be fine."

So while Belle did that, Rumple and David continued to plan the evening. David got them reservations at a restaurant he and Snow had liked to go to before she died called The King's Table. Since it was him that made the call, Rumple and Belle got the best table, and a phone call to Emma got them a chauffeured car and an escort.

"I promise not to put the siren on," Emma said. "Unless you want me to."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," Rumple told her. "Thank you." He then made plans to get Belle roses and chocolates, too.

"Can we see it?" David asked when Belle returned, a dress bag draped over her arm.

"No, no," she said with a smile. "You have your secrets and I have mine. This way, we'll both be surprised."

"It's going to be hard not to tell," Rumple said to David. "You have no idea how much I want her to know."

"Just give it time," David told him. "It's not gonna be a long wait."

"I hope not," Rumple replied. "I feel myself getting anxious already."

* * *

Despite David's assurances, it was quite the wait for Rumple, the longest day of his life. But finally, it was time for him to tell Belle to get dressed while he did the same, and when they both arrived in the living room and looked at each other, he could hardly breathe. She'd put up her dark hair, put on little pearl drop earrings, and was wearing a blue dress with a wide skirt that matched her eyes perfectly.

"What do you think?" She asked shyly as she approached him. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes," Rumple nodded and offered her his arm. "You look beautiful, no question."

"So do you," Belle replied. "I mean it."

Rumple chuckled. "Anything would be better than the 'man stuck in bed and coughing like a dying man' aesthetic I've had for the last long while, right?"

"I didn't mind." Belle said. "I enjoyed taking care of you."

"You two kids have a good time now," Charming said. "Emma's waiting outside with the car."

"I hope this isn't too much," Rumple told Belle as Emma hopped out, opened the police car door, and he helped Belle inside. "We probably should have started with something simpler, but I wanted to impress you."

"I don't mind all this," Belle replied as he climbed in beside her and shut the door. "As I assume we'll be doing this again, we can do something simpler then."

"All right," Rumple replied, taking her hand and kissing it as they drove to the restaurant. "It's a deal. And you know I never renege on deals."

 **The End**


End file.
